


L'hai fatto davvero

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: « È stato al matrimonio di Shiro, settimana scorsa. Al lancio del bouquet. Ti assicuro che non mi sono messo in posizione per prenderlo, né ho sgomitato con le damigelle. Puoi chiederlo a Romelle, che era di fianco a me, mi sono anche messo in un angolo perché, davvero, non ho bisogno di queste cose e sono più che felice così. Fatto sta che Shiro e Curtis hanno lanciato il bouquet e, beh, me lo sono ritrovato in mano. Non me lo aspettavo, giuro, e per poco non l'ho anche lanciato via. Romelle mi ha guardato malissimo, penso lo volesse per sé. Anche Keith mi ha guardato e, non so nemmeno come descriverlo, aveva una luce negli occhi, un sorriso così pieno di calore, che non sono riuscito a stare zitto. Gli ho detto: “Noi saremo i prossimi!” e lo intendevo davvero, ma lui si è messo a ridere, ha risposo “Certo”, come se nulla fosse, e mi ha passato una fetta di torta. »Questa storia partecipa al contest “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it





	L'hai fatto davvero

**Author's Note:**

> Potrebbe essere considerata il seguito di "Le stelle stanno in cielo, i sogni non lo so", ma è leggibile liberamente.

« Quindi hai intenzione di farlo davvero? »   
« In realtà l'ho già fatto, Hunk. O meglio, ci ho provato, ma non è andata come speravo. »   
« Ma ci riproverai, vero? Raccontami di nuovo come è andata! »   
La conversazione si stava protraendo in quel modo ormai quasi da un'ora e Lance non poteva che essere grato dell'entusiasmo dell'amico, anche se avrebbe apprezzato l'aggiunta di qualche consiglio pratico. Tuttavia era l'unico a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni e avere il suo appoggio gli riscaldava il cuore.  
« È stato al matrimonio di Shiro, settimana scorsa. » raccontò per la seconda volta. « Al lancio del bouquet. Ti assicuro che non mi sono messo in posizione per prenderlo, né ho sgomitato con le damigelle. Puoi chiederlo a Romelle, che era di fianco a me, mi sono anche messo in un angolo perché, davvero, non ho bisogno di queste cose e sono più che felice così. Fatto sta che Shiro e Curtis hanno lanciato il bouquet e, beh, me lo sono ritrovato in mano. Non me lo aspettavo, giuro, e per poco non l'ho anche lanciato via. Romelle mi ha guardato malissimo, penso lo volesse per sé. Anche Keith mi ha guardato e, non so nemmeno come descriverlo, aveva una luce negli occhi, un sorriso così pieno di calore, che non sono riuscito a stare zitto. Gli ho detto: “Noi saremo i prossimi!” e lo intendevo davvero, ma lui si è messo a ridere, ha risposo “Certo”, come se nulla fosse, e mi ha passato una fetta di torta. »   
Hunk sospirò, con espressione estatica, ma Lance incrociò le braccia.  
« Non c'è niente di cui essere felici, la mia proposta non è stata presa sul serio. » brontolò.  
« Sei stato troppo sottile, con Keith bisogna essere più diretti. »   
La voce femminile, leggermente tremolante per la risata trattenuta, li fece voltare.   
Pidge si trovava alle loro spalle, sulla cima di una delle impalcature che sorreggevano l'Atlas durante la sua manutenzione, all'interno dell'immenso hangar che era stato costruito negli ultimi anni sul terreno adiacente alla Galaxy Garrison.  
Si erano arrampicati fin lassù per avere un po' di privacy, ma nessuno poteva sfuggire a Pidge se decideva di trovarlo.  
« Era una conversazione privata. » sottolineò Lance, ma la ragazza alzò le spalle.  
« Krolia mi ha chiesto di cercarti perché sta per iniziare la riunione con Kolivan per la prossima missione delle Lame, quindi ho tracciato il segnale del trasmettitore nel tuo casco. Se non volevi farti trovare non dovevi portartelo dietro. » rispose semplicemente. « In ogni caso penso che sarà felice di sapere che intendi fare la proposta a Keith. Credo si sia parecchio affezionata a te. »   
Lance balzò in piedi, agitando le mani in faccia all'amica.  
« No! Nonono! NO! Non dirle niente! Non voglio...! È una cosa privata, tra me e Keith! Per favore! »   
Pidge fece una smorfietta e alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
« Come vuooooi~ Ma ti conviene essere il più chiaro possibile se vuoi ottenere dei risultati. »   
Così dicendo girò sui tacchi e si avviò verso la base della rampa.  
Lance sospirò di sollievo lasciandosi di nuovo cadere accanto ad Hunk.  
Era immensamente grato a Krolia per aver supportato la sua storia con Keith e per aver sempre incoraggiato il figlio a stargli vicino, così come era immensamente grato a Shiro per averli sempre appoggiati in tutto. Non intendeva tenere nessuno di loro o degli altri amici lontani da quella decisione, ma sentiva il bisogno che fosse prima di tutto Keith stesso a esserne informato.   
Keith che lo era andato a cercare quando si era completamente isolato dal mondo dopo la perdita di Allura e gli era stato vicino, riportandolo neanche troppo metaforicamente alla vita. Keith che gli aveva dato un nuovo scopo, accettandolo al suo fianco nelle Lame di Marmora, che gli aveva permesso di riallacciare i rapporti con tutti, alla Garrison e nello spazio. Keith che gli aveva mostrato come fosse possibile amare di nuovo e che, dopo tutti quegli anni, aveva realizzato essere la persona che voleva al suo fianco per il resto della vita.   
Portava ancora al dito la fedina che gli aveva regalato tre anni prima, l'ultimo giorno trascorso nella casa circondata dal campo di juniberry prima di ripartire per lo spazio. Ricordava il suo imbarazzo e il rossore delle sue guance mentre specificava che non si trattava di un anello di fidanzamento, ma solo di una promessa per qualcosa che sarebbe venuto in futuro, se entrambi lo avessero voluto.   
Ora quel futuro era arrivato e Lance era deciso a trasformarlo nella più meravigliosa delle realtà.  
  
Ma ovviamente niente andava mai come pianificato.  
La riunione delle Lame di Marmora con gli alti vertici della Garrison stabilì che fosse necessario anticipare la partenza per la prossima missione. Si trattava di portare aiuto e generi di conforto a una popolazione che aveva esaurito la propria fonte di energia a causa dello sfruttamento indiscriminato da parte dei galra.  
Keith venne scelto come comandante della missione e Lance, ovviamente, gli si accodò ancora prima che gli venisse chiesto. Krolia sarebbe andata con loro, insieme ad Acxa, Zethrid ed Ezor, mentre Kolivan avrebbe coordinato dalla base quella e le altre missioni in programma.  
Sulla Terra il controllo missione sarebbe stato in mano alle alte cariche della Garrison, Iverson in primis, poiché Shiro non era ancora rientrato dal meritato viaggio di nozze.  
Per raggiungere il pianeta Kalmar avrebbero utilizzato un wormhole, ma si sarebbe trattato comunque di un viaggio abbastanza lungo, durante il quale Lance sperava di trovare l'occasione di parlare a quattr'occhi con Keith. Avrebbero avuto la loro stanza sulla nave, la loro privacy, ma durante quel tipo di missioni Keith si focalizzava talmente tanto sul loro obiettivo da arrivare a sera stremato e da non riuscire a concentrarsi su nient'altro.   
Forse era egoista da parte sua voler parlare di una cosa così importante in un simile frangente, ma Lance non voleva più aspettare, non voleva più perdere occasioni con il rischio che non ricapitassero mai più. Desiderava che Keith sapesse quanto era importante per lui e quanto ci tenesse a rendere la loro storia ufficiale in tutti i sensi.  
Scelse quindi come momento quella sera, dopo cena, quando avrebbero potuto ritirarsi nella loro cabina per alcune ore prima che iniziassero i turni di guardia al radar.  
Lance si era occupato per tutto il giorni di tracciare una ricerca della fonte di energia di cui il pianeta aveva bisogno: i cristalli di Kalmar, simili come struttura a quelli di Balmera, ma di origine inorganica come i minerali terrestri. Ne avevano trovato una fonte poco lontano, ma avrebbe significato deviare il viaggio e ritardare il carico di aiuti alla popolazione  in difficoltà. Ne avevano discusso per diverso tempo ed erano giunti alla conclusione che fosse accettabile dividersi. Acxa con il resto dell'equipaggio avrebbe guidato la nave principale fino a Kalmar, mentre Keith e Krolia si sarebbero staccati dal resto della missione con un piccolo caccia per andare in ricognizione sull'asteroide segnalato e, all'occorrenza, raccogliere e testare parte dei cristalli.   
Lance non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e aveva deciso di seguirli.   
Quando si ritirarono, quella sera, i discorsi tra loro ancora vertevano su come muoversi durante l'esplorazione dell'asteroide.   
« Sarà come ai vecchi tempi, una missione solo io e te! » esclamò Lance, emozionato.  
« E mia madre. » precisò Keith, con una risatina, mentre iniziava a sciogliere i lacci della casacca che portava sopra l'armatura.   
« Certo, ma Krolia resterà sul caccia mentre noi esploreremo sul campo. Sarà come... come una gita, solo noi due! »   
A quell'uscita, Keith gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa.   
« Definirla una gita mi sembra azzardato. »   
« Preferisci un appuntamento romantico? Una romantica ricerca? Una... luna di miele? »   
Lance gli strizzò l'occhio, con espressione maliziosa.  
Voleva introdurre l'argomento con leggerezza, senza far sentire Keith oppresso da quell'idea, ma inaspettatamente l'altro scoppiò a ridere.  
« Ho capito, ho capito, sei invidioso di Shiro! » esclamò. « Ti prometto che quando torneremo da questa missione ci prenderemo una vacanza, solo io e te. Al mare, magari. »   
Sentire Keith parlare di vacanze era incredibile, qualcosa di assolutamente fuori dal normale per qualcuno di ligio al dovere come lui, ma, per quanto Lance adorasse l'idea, non era quello il punto del discorso.  
« Sarebbe bellissimo, Keith, davvero, ma quello che intendevo... »   
Le sue parole vennero interrotte dal suono di una sirena d'allarme.  
La voce del primo pilota della nave risuonò negli altoparlanti.  
« A tutto l'equipaggio, stiamo attraversando una cintura di asteroidi, prestate la massima attenzione! »   
Neanche a dirlo, Keith riannodò al volo la casacca e in un balzo fu fuori dalla cabina, diretto al ponte di comando. Lance sospirò e si resse alla parete per superare un primo scossone: gli era andata male anche questa volta, ma la prossima non ci sarebbe stata nessuna cintura di asteroidi a interromperlo.  
  
La superficie dell'asteroide che avevano identificato come loro meta era completamente brulla e priva di qualsiasi forma di vita. La luce di una stella lontana illuminava il terreno polveroso e cosparso di crateri. L'atmosfera era molto sottile e priva di aria respirabile, eccezion fatta per una piccola zona, stranamente proprio nel punto in cui era stata rilevata la presenza dei cristalli che cercavano.  
« Magari sono loro che fanno la fotosintesi. » aveva ipotizzato Lance, ridendo, mentre indossavano le tute e i caschi prima di uscire dalla navicella.  
Keith l'aveva preso più sul serio di quanto pensasse.  
« Se nell'universo esiste un animale grande quanto un pianeta in grado di produrre cristalli, non vedo perché dei cristalli non dovrebbero poter creare delle molecole di aria respirabile. Ci sono talmente tante cose che non sappiamo, là fuori, che non me ne stupirei. » era stata la risposta e ora, mentre passeggiavano nello spazio, Lance non poteva che pensarla allo stesso modo.  
Muoversi in quell'ambiente alieno gli riportava alla mente gli anni della guerra contro Zarkon e di Voltron, quando ogni nuovo pianeta era una scoperta e lo spazio era allo stesso tempo familiare e ostile. Non potevano chiamarlo casa, ma era anche l'unica che avevano.   
Era in momenti come quelli che realizzava, nonostante il tempo trascorso, quanto fossero stati fortunati a riuscire a tornare.  
« Lance, concentrati. » si sentì richiamare da Keith, che stava indicando una direzione davanti a loro. « Siamo vicini al punto rilevato sulla mappa, tra poco dovremmo arrivare in vista dei cristalli. »   
Continuarono ad avanzare saltellando a causa della scarsa gravità, finché non giunsero sull'orlo di un cratere.  
« Lo scanner indica che si trovano davanti a noi, quindi non ci resta che scendere. Anzi, io scendo, tu resta qui ad aspettare mia madre con il resto dell'attrezzatura. »   
A quelle parole, Lance si piazzò le mani sui fianchi, ostentando l'espressione più seccata che fosse riuscito a sviluppare in anni di esperienza.  
« Non ci siamo, Kogane, proprio no. » disse, scuotendo la testa. « Se ti aspetti che resti qui zitto e buono mentre tu te ne vai laggiù da solo beccandoti tutta la gloria, hai capito molto male. »   
« La gloria?! » ribatté Keith, incredulo, cascando con tutte le scarpe nella provocazione. « Non è certo per questo che io... »   
« Ah-ah-ah! » lo zittì Lance, agitandogli un dito sotto il naso. « Non voglio sentire obiezioni. Andremo laggiù insieme o non ci andrà nessuno. »   
Keith s'imbronciò, consapevole di essersi fatto fregare, e iniziò a srotolare la corda che aveva portato con sé proprio per un'evenienza del genere.  
Quello che avevano davanti in realtà non era un cratere da impatto come la maggior parte sulla superficie dell'asteroide, assomigliava di più a un crepaccio apertosi sulla crosta per via di qualche movimento geologico sotterraneo. Sprofondava in una sorta di grotta con pareti scoscese, troppo profonda per scendere semplicemente con i jet pack.   
Iniziarono quindi a calarsi con la fune, un passo dopo l'altro e prestando sempre attenzione a spostare il peso su sporgenze di roccia che potessero reggerlo. Almeno fino a quando il piede di Lance non si appoggiò in un punto non abbastanza saldo, che inaspettatamente si sbriciolò sotto il suo peso, facendogli perdere l'appiglio. Per un attimo provò il terrore di precipitare nel vuoto, prima di scontrarsi con Keith, poco sotto di lui. Il brusco strattone e il doppio peso che ne conseguì, provocarono la rottura dello spuntone di roccia a cui la corda era fissata e i due finirono per ruzzolare per gli ultimi metri che li separavano dal terreno.  
Quando Lance aprì gli occhi, la prima impressione fu quella di essere finito in un ambiente completamente buio. La sua vista impiegò alcuni istanti ad abituarsi al tenue bagliore che lo circondava, ma quando accadde si ritrovò a spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa.  
Erano atterrati su quella che, a prima vista, sembrava in tutto e per tutto una piccola spiaggia. Le pareti rocciose attorno a loro erano costellate di piccoli cristalli, tante minuscole gemme che riflettevano la luce che si trovava ai loro piedi. Ed era quello, in effetti, lo spettacolo più incredibile che avesse mai visto.   
Uno specchio d'acqua si stendeva davanti a loro, limpido e punteggiato da una moltitudine di particelle che brillavano di un pallido azzurro. Galleggiavano sulla superficie come piccole stelle o lucciole, ma di una tonalità del tutto surreale.  
« Sembra il plancton bioluminescente della terra... » commentò Keith, in piedi accanto a lui e con gli occhi fissi su quello spettacolo incredibile.   
Si era tolto il casco e Lance impiegò un attimo a realizzare che l'indicatore di ossigeno segnava livelli sufficienti, troppo incantato a fissarlo. Il riflesso azzurrino sulla sua pelle chiara creava un incredibile effetto porcellana, in contrasto con i capelli scuri che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, sfuggendo all'elastico che li legava. Il colore dei suoi occhi, nei quali si specchiava quel magico gioco di luci, era incantevole. Lance lo diceva spesso per dare voce alla sua vena romantica, ma ora poteva davvero vedevi riflesso l'universo.   
La sua mano corse automaticamente a una piccola tasca a lato della tuta dove, seguendo un impulso del momento, aveva nascosto l'anello con cui intendeva fare la proposta a Keith. Sapeva che portarselo dietro durante una missione non aveva nessun senso, eppure si ritrovò a pensare che non ci sarebbe mai stato un momento più perfetto di quello.  
Si voltò verso Keith e si rese conto in quel momento che anche l'altro lo stava fissando e stringeva qualcosa in mano.   
« Lance... » mormorò. « Devo dirti una cosa. Forse non è il momento giusto ma è importante. »   
Per un attimo, di fronte a quel tono serio, Lance sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, come il presentimento di qualcosa di grave che stesse per accadere. Poi Keith si inginocchiò davanti a lui e il suo cuore perse un battito.  
« So che non è un buon momento. » ripeté. « Ma davanti a questa meraviglia non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia fortunato a essere qui... con te. A passare ogni giorno accanto a te e quanto sia incredibile il fatto che tu abbia accettato di avere vicino un mezzo alieno, che non riesce a sentirsi a casa da nessuna parte. Quella casa sei diventato tu, perché è da te che voglio sempre tornare e... e lo so che avresti preferito una dichiarazione più romantica, perché sei così, sei una persona dolce e ti meriti tutto l'amore del mondo, ma posso offrirti solo il mio e prometterti che durerà per sempre se... »   
Lance non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di aprire la scatolina che teneva in mano. Gli si lanciò letteralmente addosso, trattenendo a stento le lacrime e facendo ruzzolare entrambi a terra.  
« Sì sì sì! Certo che ti sposo! » esclamò con voce rotta, stringendolo a sé.   
Keith si lasciò sfuggire una risatina liberatoria, una volta allentata la tensione.  
« Lance, non mi ha nemmeno lasciato finire di parlare. »   
A quelle parole, il giovane si rialzò di scatto, arrossendo.  
« Aspetta. Non mi stavi chiedendo di sposarti e io ho appena fatto una gaffe intergalattica che mi farà desiderare di seppellirmi qui e diventare cibo per cristalli? »   
Keith rise di nuovo, di gusto.  
Quanto era bella la sua risata.  
« Certo che ti stavo chiedendo di sposarmi! Avrei solo voluto finire la frase. »   
Finalmente riuscì ad aprire il cofanetto che teneva in mano e ne trasse un anello composto da una fascetta d'argento con una pietra azzurra incastonata, che brillava quanto i cristalli attorno a loro.  
Delicatamente, prese la mano sinistra di Lance e glielo infilò all'anulare, facendolo scivolare sopra la stoffa aderente dei guanti. Un gesto semplice che provocò nel giovane un nodo di commozione tale che divenne impossibile trattenere le lacrime.  
Keith ne asciugò una sfiorandogli la guancia e posandovi un bacio.  
« Non volevo farti piangere... » mormorò.  
« No, ma ci sei riuscito lo stesso. » rispose Lance, strofinandosi un occhio e sorridendo nonostante le lacrime. « E sai qual è la cosa buffa? Che mi hai di nuovo battuto sul tempo. »   
Sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Keith, affondò la mano nella tasca e recuperò l'anello che aveva tenuto in serbo fino a quel momento, dorato e con una pietra rossa a decorarlo.  
« Non è una mitica pietra aliena come un cristallo di Kalmar, è solo un rubino e nemmeno dei più pregiati, ma ho pensato che ti facesse piacere avere qualcosa di terrestre. » tentò di spiegare, ma non era certo che Keith lo stesse ascoltando.  
Aveva le guance arrossate e fissava l'anello nella sua mano con gli occhi sgranati e un'espressione incredula.  
« Volevi davvero farlo. » articolò a fatica.  
« Beh, sì. Ci ho provato due volte e questa sarebbe stata la terza. »   
« La terza e io... »   
Lance gli prese una mano tra le sue, nonostante le sue dita tremassero leggermente, e imitò il suo gesto di infilargli l'anello.  
« Quindi finché morte non ci separi? » disse con un sorriso lieve, posando un bacio sul dorso.  
« Per tutta l'eternità. » rispose Keith sporgendosi in avanti per unire finalmente le loro labbra.  
Un bacio dolce che venne interrotto da un discreto tossicchiare proveniente dai comunicatori nei caschi.  
« Congratulazioni, ragazzi. Scusate l'interruzione, se mi date le coordinate di dove siete caduti, vengo a recuperare sia voi che il carico di cristalli. Dobbiamo sbrigarci a portare a termine la missione, abbiamo un matrimonio da preparare! »   
A quelle parole, Keith su coprì il volto arrossato con le mani, mormorando un: « Mamma... » al limite dell'imbarazzo.  
Lance invece scoppiò a ridere, recuperando il casco ed esclamando entusiasta: « Ti mando subito le coordinate, Krolia! Non vedo l'ora di vederti accompagnare Keith all'altare! »

**Author's Note:**

> _**Yuki -[Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)** _


End file.
